Humans
The Race of Men From the mystical Red Wizards of Dyan to the corsairs of Nammon's Bay, humans are the most diverse of all the races, both in their professions and in their philosophies. Humans run the gamut from farmers to necromancers to gladiators, and they worship all of the Nine Divines. Even in their physical appearances, humans demonstrate a huge range of diversity. Sub-Races There are many sub-races of men, although they share most of the same characteristics and talents. The differences between the races of men are mostly superficial, and relate to appearance rather than substance. However, there are two that are worth mentioning, as these contain the rest under them: Daelish and Bernic. Daelish The Dailish are the descendants of those men who came from the south, across the seas. According to legend, they sailed from their ancestral home after great wars and cataclysms had left them in ruins. The Daelish are spread throughout Nyrondie, but are concentrated in Averistra, the south of Theyonwy, and the Free Cities of Nammon's Bay. They tend to have darker skin, smaller and lighter frames, and darker hair. Bernic The Bernic are said to come from barbarian tribes that came to Nyrondie over the Shield Mountains from the Wastes thousands of years ago. They crossed the Grand March and inhabited Dyan and Theyonwy. They are the dominant race in Dyan and in the Grand March, as well as in northern Theyonwy, where the High King is a Bernic lord. The Bernic tend towards pale skin, blonde, reddish, or even white hair, and larger, stockier frames. The Realms of Men The realms of Dyan, Averistra, and Theyonwy are all human dominated. The Free Cities of Nammon's Bay also claim a human majority, as do most towns and freeholds in the Grand March. Only in the Scalelands, Keepos, Stelyth, and the Wastes do other races dominate. Even in these places, though, humans can be found. Their natural curiosity and ambition lead them to make inroads everywhere. Relations With Other Races Humans, unlike other races, have no status quo in their relations to the other mortal races. Humans from Dyan are xenophobic and insular, viewing the other races as threats, while the humans of the Grand March live side by side with dwarves, halflings, and even some goliaths. Their views on racial status are as diverse as every other aspect of their race. Relations Between Humans Humans from different realms view one another in much the same way that they view members of the other mortal races. Dyanese folk are wary of any outsiders, be they human or otherwise, while Grand Marchers are welcoming of strangers, provided they don't come with an army marching behind them. Religion and Magic Humans throughout the world worship the Nine Divines, although Istra is primary among them, especially wherever the Daelish are prominent. In the Empire of Averistra, the worship of all other gods is forbidden, with every Divine (besides Istra and Ungit) being seen as a servant or aspect of Istra. Magic is found throughout the human lands, and is held in high regard everywhere except Averistra. Humans are not particularly likely to exhibit blood magic or wild arcane magic, but they have been known to study True-Name magic in all its forms, and many great wizards and sages have been from the human race. The Red Wizards of Dyan are especially famous across Nyrondie, and many aspiring mages travel to that realm to study the arcane art.